Law Pea
|weapon/GW = Six Shooter |abilities/GW = |rarity/GW = Rare |image/GW2 = Law PeaGW2.png |health/GW2 = 125 |variant of/GW2 = |weapon/GW2 = Six Shooter |abilities/GW2 = |rarity/GW2 = Rare }} Law Pea is a Rare variant of Peashooter in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. He was released in the Zomboss Down DLC Pack. Origins Law Pea is based on the Pea, the small spherical seed of the pod fruit Pisum savitum. His appearance is based on a sheriff, a legal official with responsibility for a "shire" or county. Descriptions Stickerbook description Wherever there is injustice, you will find him. Wherever there is suffering, he'll be there! Wherever liberty is threatened, you will find... the Law Pea! Only available from 9am to 6pm, Monday to Thursday and also not available on Holidays. In-game description The Law Pea and his trusty Six Shooter fire as fast as you can pull the trigger! AI Health (GW2 only) *Easy: 75 *Normal: 100 *Hard: 125 *CRAAAAZY: 150 Primary weapon ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare The primary weapon of the Law Pea is the Six Shooter; all facts below apply to a fully upgraded weapon. *This weapon has no rate of fire, as it depends on how fast the player pulls the trigger. Therefore, max DPS details are nearly impossible to obtain. *The base close range damage per hit is 22 and the critical is 26. *The base middle range damage per hit is 22 and the critical is 26. *The base long range damage per hit is 12 and the critical is 15. *This weapon deals no splash damage at all. *The ammo in each clip is 6. *The reload time is 1.8 seconds. *The projectile speed is medium. *The weapon is semi-precise. Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 The Law Pea's primary weapon is the Six Shooter. It deals 13 to 22 impact damage and 15 to 26 critical damage. It deals no splash damage but compensates for this for having a faster rate of fire and higher accuracy than most other variants. Abilities |-| GW1= |-| GW2= Weapon upgrades Quick Draw ''Practice at the range has improved his reload time. Lightning Reflexes Watching an old west movie marathon has improved his reload time. Extra Lead These peas are packed with extra lead, increasing their damage. Strategies With Law Pea's main power is the ability to control his own fire rate. This effectively means that the Law Pea can fire his Six Shooter as quickly or accurately as needed. It can also translate to the Law Pea's DPS being potentially infinite. Being able to fire faster has the advantage of potentially being the fastest shooting plant if the player is fast enough. However, having a clip size of six means somewhat controlled fire rate is necessary, and that the Law Pea is less useful than other Peashooters over dealing with multiple zombies. Law Pea can be very useful in Team Vanquish and Vanquish Confirmed!. As it is almost enough to kill a zombie with six shots, it will be easier to kill the zombies quickly. For shooting with the Law Pea on the PC edition, the player may wish to bind the fire key to the mousewheel and another button on the keyboard - the mouse wheel will allow the player to release all six bullets very quickly, while the keyboard is reserved for more precise shooting and Gatling Pea. Against Law Peas have a large damage per shot, but small ammo capacity, enough so that All-Stars can take all the damage from one clip without dying. Using All-Stars with their high health and good DPS means they will not have much problem dealing with a single Law Pea. Do not attempt to fight him at point-blank range unless you are an All-Star, since his firing speed and damage can instantly kill you before you can do anything. Balancing changes ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare'' Legends of the Lawn DLC * Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Law Pea GW1.png|Law Pea in-game Law Pea Stickerbook1.png|Stickerbook Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Law Pea GW2.png|Law Pea in-game Videos Law Pea (In-Game) 21 Plants vs Zombies Garden Warfare|Law Pea in-game Trivia *He does not have his mustache in the Zomboss Down trailer. **This coincidentally also occurs in the ''Garden Warfare 2 multiplayer beta, where his mustache was removed. **In which case, his mustache is no longer part of himself, it is now an accessory that is removable. *In the Wild West, revolvers had six chambers for bullets. This is why his primary weapon has six shots. **Also in the Wild West, revolvers were sometimes called Six-Shooters, which is probably why Law Pea's weapon name is called Six Shooter and his so-called nose is shaped like a revolver. *He and Tank Commander are the only characters that have two reload speed upgrades. This is possibly because if he had an ammo upgrade it would ruin the weapon name Six Shooter. *He is one of three Peashooter classes whose mouth is shaped like a gun. The other two are Agent Pea and Commando Pea. *He is one of the three Peashooter variants to be weakened, with the other two being Agent Pea and Berry Shooter. In this case, Law Pea's projectiles were weakened, allowing an All-Star to survive all 6 shots without getting vanquished. *He, along with Agent Pea, have much more accurate crosshairs than other Peashooter variants. *He, Chester Chomper, Yeti Chomper, and Unicorn Chomper are the only plants to have hair without the use of Customization. **However, he and Chester Chomper have said hair represented as facial hair. **He is also the only one to not to be a Chomper variant. pl:Groszek Prawa Category:Plant variants Category:Variants Category:Playable characters Category:Peashooting plants Category:Peashooter variants Category:Rare plants Category:Rare variants